1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus processing an image signal to display an image, a control method thereof, an input apparatus and a display system, and more particularly to a display apparatus controlling an image display mode based on manipulation of an input apparatus by a user, a control method thereof, an input apparatus and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device which processes an image signal/image data input from an external image source or autonomously stored and displays an image based on the image signal. A display apparatus available to general users is configured as a TV or a monitor. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV conducts various processes, such as tuning and decoding, on a broadcast signal received from the outside, thereby providing an image of a broadcast channel desired by a user.
A display apparatus includes an input apparatus which enables a user to set a function optionally with respect to various functions including a method of processing a provided image. The input apparatus may be installed on an outside of the display apparatus or be provided as a separate device from the display apparatus. In the latter case, the input apparatus includes a remote controller.
Here, in view of manipulation by a user, the input apparatus may have various forms of input units, e.g., a plurality of keys/buttons pressed or toggled by the user. When the user manipulates a button, the input apparatus generates and transmits a control signal corresponding to the button to the display apparatus. Accordingly, the display apparatus performs a preset control operation corresponding to the control signal received from the input apparatus.